The Flirtatious Filez
by StrawberryChild
Summary: When Buffy returns to Sunnydale after she ran away, Joyce Summers finally tells her something she should have told a long time ago.Hank Summers isnt her father.Now Joyce and Buffy go to England not expecting the surprises the country has in store for them
1. The Return

****

The Flirtatious Files

Summery: When Buffy returns to Sunnydale after she ran away, Joyce Summers finally tells her something she should have told a long time ago. Hank Summers isn't her father. Now Joyce and Buffy go to England, not expecting the surprises the country has in store for them.

****

Disclaimer: ok, I don't own anything, though I wish I owned Oliver Wood. So I don't own anything from BtVS or Harry Potter. And I'm never going to say that again.

Ya I know I'm already working on like, 10 stories. I should not be working on this, I know, but I've reached that point where I cant think of anything for my other stories. I get back to writing _When In Need_, when I get the chapter that I've been having trouble with done. I swear.

As you can tell by the title, this story will be very flirty. Buffy will be in 7th year, while Harry will be in 5th. No Umbridge

****

Pairings

Ron/Hermione

Buffy/Uh……

Xander/Cordy

Willow/Oz

Harry/Cho or Lavender

Ginny/Draco

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Buffy………" Joyce Summers breathed as she opened the door. Her daughter stood in the doorway. Her daughter, who she had kicked out of their house in the heat of the moment, stood there. Her daughter, who she hadn't seen in 3 months, was back. Her daughter, who she had lied to since she was a little girl, had come back.

"Mom." Buffy took a step towards her mother, tears showing through her eyes. They hugged, and it was a beautiful moment. Joyce welcomed her daughter back into their home, and asked her to sit down.

"Let's talk. You might want to call Willow over, Xander and Cordelia too. We could have dinner together. A little welcome back party, maybe?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I really missed you, Mom."

"So did I, sweetie. I haven't left the house in a few days. I was so worried. So are your friends, especially Willow. She's called every day, you know? Just to see if you had come back yet. And Mr. Giles stopped by, explained this 'Slayer' business…" She trailed off, thinking of what to say next.

"Mom, I know I sorta dropped the bomb on you before I ran, but I don't think I can stop. There's so much evil, and being the Slayer is part of me." Inside, Buffy was freaking out, getting that sinking feeling. Maybe coming back wasn't a good thing after all. But what came next surprised her far beyond her experience.

"I know, honey, and I understand. It's just, I tried so hard to keep you from the unnatural world, that I wouldn't believe that you were destined to destroy the evil part of it. I should have realized it when I began washing blood out of your clothes. I knew you were sneaking out every night, but I just thought it was just the part of you that you got from your father. Sirius was always…." She stopped, mid-sentence realizing what she had said. "Buffy, I want to tell you something about your father."

"Mom, what are you talking about? Who's Sirius?"

"Buffy, Sirius is… Sirius is an amazing man. Or was any way. Sirius Black was the man of my dreams. You see, Hank Summers isn't your father, but Sirius Black is."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok, not well written. The worst beginning of any of my stories. Either that, or the shortest. Tell me what you think though. if you don't like it, I wont continue.

It probably sucks cuz I'm on a sugar high though.

Here's what would come if I continue:

__

"Could you run that by me again, cuz you lost me at 'You're a witch.'"

"Willow's gonna freak. Actually, I'm gonna freak first."

"Xander and Cordy are cutesy couply. It's sickening, really."

"Buffy Summers, or Cassandra Black, depending on what day it is. Only, seriously."

"It's amazing what you can do with a wand, you know? Wait, I really said that didn't I?"

"Oh my god, it's a Mini Spike!"

Ha! This is meant to be kinda funny, though this is Highschool Buffy we're talking about, so it should be anyway. We are dealing with the Highschool Scoobies now, so wish me luck.


	2. The Story

The Flirtatious Files

Summery: When Buffy returns to Sunnydale after she ran away, Joyce Summers finally tells her something she should have told a long time ago. Hank Summers isn't her father. Now Joyce and Buffy go to England, not expecting the surprises the country has in store for them.

Just to be clear on some facts:

This is Buffy **3rd** **Season**. Angel will not be coming back though, as that would be bad for the story line. Buffy and Scott will not get together. Faith will appear sometime soon, maybe the Bronze scene where she had before. _Dead Man's Party_ won't be happening.

Buffy will be in 7th year. She in no twisted way will be dating anyone younger then her (Draco, Harry, ext.) As much as I love Buffy with Draco, that would be so icky for her to go out with the younger people.

From here on out, the chapters will be longer, so no worries.

Yay! Everyone thinks its interesting. I hope I don't disappoint you guys.

Sirius won't make an appearance until later on in the story. Maybe after Joyce and Buffy see Dumbledore, since both of them think Sirius is evil, and still locked up in Azkabam.

Percy will show up in due time. He'll be who he was in the 5th book, but less of a git, I guess. It'll be a Buffy/Percy friendship.

If you want a great story to read while waiting for the chapters to start flowing, you should read **_Where Will You Go_**, by **FallenStar2**. I think her story is amazingly written. It's one of those stories that make you really want to read more of it. So check that out

Pairings

Ron/Hermione

Buffy/still have no idea. Aiming for an Oliver pairing, but there will be a lot of flirty stuff, Look at the Title.

Xander/Cordy

Willow/Oz

Harry/Cho or Lavender

Ginny/Draco

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What?"

"Buffy, I know this a shock to you, but it is very true. Sirius Black is you father. There is a lot of stuff I have to tell you before you understand this." Buffy's mom continued to explain what her life was like, and how she met Sirius, and all this other stuff. Buffy pretty much blanked out at a point in the story, hearing something she wasn't expecting. As her mother finished her explanation, Buffy tuned back in.

"So, is there anything you would like to ask me? Something about your dad, or anything? Hello? Buffy, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah…. Could you maybe run that by me again or something, cuz you lost me at 'You're a witch.'"

"So you didn't hear anything I just said?"

"Uh, no."

"Ok, I'll give you the short version. I'm a witch, you dad was a wizard. We went to a school, Hogwarts, and we met there. Fell in love, go married, and had a baby girl, you. Then, when you were one, same age as your cousin, Harry's parent were killed by a dark wizard, Voldemort. I found out later that Sirius betrayed the Potters. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I left England. When we got here, I re-married. I almost left the magical world behind, then when you began to show your powers, I panicked and bound them with one of those Wiccan spells. So, you're a witch Buffy. It's very true. And don't go all teenage on me about being English."

"Ok. So, I'm a witch?"

"Yes."

"So, is Buffy my real name?"

"No, your really name is Cassandra Black, but when we moved, I thought it didn't sound American enough, so I changed it. Don't you think it sound to, dark?"

"I think it's pretty, for, you know, people who like exotic names. I'm gonna call Willow. Wait, she's gonna freak when I tell her! Wait, I'm gonna freak first! I cant believe you never told me! My whole life's a lie! A lie!" Buffy screamed, realizing what her mother had just told her. After a few minutes, she calmed down.

"Are you gonna call Willow now?"

"Yeah, and if I didn't, I wouldn't have a voice to later."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After Buffy called Willow, she rushed straight over.

"I can't believe you're back! You've missed so much! And we had to patrol every night! It was so funny really. I tried to quip, you know, like you, but figured it only wasted time. We should call Xander. He would be like, laughing the whole time. Cuz, you're English. Ha, the jokes we shall tell, since you're from Giles's homeland!" She guessed Willow was either on a caffeine high or just really happy to see her best friend back home.

"Thank you ever so much for reminding me." Buffy replied sarcastically. "So, what's been going on here?"

"Xander and Cordy got together."

"Xander and Cordy? As in Cordelia Chase?"

"I'm not kidding. I wouldn't call them now though, cuz there would be this whole issue with you interrupting something, er, intimate. Not like sex or anything, but extreme making out."

"So it's one of those relationships, huh?"

"No way. Him and Cordy are all cute and stuff. Really couply. It's sickening, really."

"Ok, so what's up with you? Have you got a man of your own yet?"

"Yep! It's Oz, you remember him right?"

"Yeah, he tried to eat me remember?"

"Oh yeah," Willow replied, stretching the words. "Buffy, we really missed you. Especially me. All this stuff happened to me over the summer and I didn't have my best friend there to talk about it with. It was hard, Buffy, really hard. I even kept up with the magics, so now that you're a witch, we can do the best friend bonding thing while we cast spells to blow up stuff. But back to the point. Oz is great, he really is. Could we Bronze later, with the gang? Cuz everyone will be _so_ hyped that you're back."

"I don't know Wills. I just got back, and my mom just told me that I'm a witch and that I'm English…." She trailed off thinking it over. "I'll see if I can. I could use a break from the whole, 'You're dad's a wanted murderer,' thing."

"Yay! So, the Scoobies back together again. This is so _great_!"

"Oh, and Willow, if you tell Xander everything, you're in _big_ trouble."

"Gotcha."

The two continued to talk, not aware that Joyce Summers could hear every word that they said. She had gone up to check on Buffy, to tell her that they were going to leave for a while. She had stopped at her door, realizing that it was best not to tell her now. She could hear Buffy laugh at something Willow had said. She sounded so happy. Joyce smiled and went to call her travel company, deciding to put off the trip for a few more days.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, still not wonderfully written and shorter then I expected.

Do tell what you think.

Soon to be known to the world:

"Buffy, pass the purple smelly stuff. It's next to the blue smoky stuff."

"New Slayer, meet Old Slayer."

"Buffy, do stop being irritating and continue training."

"Let's go over this again, shall we. Call me Buffy Black again and prepare for pain."

"Buffy Summers, or Cassandra Black, depending on what day it is. Only, seriously."

"It's amazing what you can do with a wand, you know? Wait, I really said that didn't I?"

"Oh my god, it's a Mini Spike!"

Ha! This is meant to be kinda funny, though this is Highschool Buffy we're talking about, so it should be anyway. We are dealing with the Highschool Scoobies now, so wish me luck.


	3. The Reunion

The Flirtatious Files

Summery: When Buffy returns to Sunnydale after she ran away, Joyce Summers finally tells her something she should have told a long time ago. Hank Summers isn't her father. Now Joyce and Buffy go to England, not expecting the surprises the country has in store for them.

**Just to be clear on some facts:**

This is Buffy **3rd** **Season**. Angel will not be coming back though, as that would be bad for the story line. Buffy and Scott will not get together. Faith will appear sometime soon, maybe the Bronze scene where she had before. _Dead Man's Party_ won't be happening.

Buffy will be in _7th year_. She in no twisted way will be dating anyone younger then her (Draco, Harry, ext.) As much as I love Buffy with Draco, that would be so icky for her to go out with the younger people.

From here on out, the chapters will be longer, so no worries.

Yay! Everyone thinks its interesting. I hope I don't disappoint you guys.

Sirius won't make an appearance until later on in the story. Maybe after Joyce and Buffy see Dumbledore, since both of them think Sirius is evil, and still locked up in Azkabam.

Percy will show up in due time. He'll be who he was in the 5th book, but less of a git, I guess. It'll be a Buffy/Percy friendship.

Pairings

Ron/Hermione or Lavendar

Buffy/still have no idea. Aiming for an Oliver pairing, but there will be a lot of flirty stuff, look at the Title.

Xander/Cordy

Willow/Oz

Harry/Cho or OC

Draco/OC oh, i changed it!!!!

Glad everyone liked it. Though I got this comment about french fries I didn't really get, everyone was happy with it.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"G-Man! Hey, what's with the Scooby rally?"

"Joyce called and said it was urgent. She didn't tell me anything else though, just said to call you two and she'll meet us here. And how many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Why are we meeting at the Bronze if it's just Mrs. Summers? Shouldn't we just meet at your place? I mean, the Bronze isn't a general gathering place for adults, you know? It clashes with the crowd."

"Cordelia, I don't have the slightest clue. So please stop talking."

Soon after, they spotted Mrs. Summers walking into the crowded club, looking around for them. They called her over, and as she walked, they saw a flash of red hair and familiar voices reached their ears.

"Hello Mr. Giles," she said, somewhat coldly, "Xander, Cordelia." She nodded in their direction. As soon as they said their hellos, she stepped aside, allowing the trio to see who had been standing behind her.

"Buffy!" Xander, the first to be pulled out of his daze, yelled and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too, Xand." She replied, tears showing in her eyes.

"Ok, as much as I love to see a happy reunion, I'm still his girlfriend. And I know Xander used to crush on you."

"Cordy, I'm not trying to steal you're boyfriend, duh. Next time I come back from running away, I'll tell Xander he cant hug me because it might upset you."

"Good, anyway, it's good to see you Buffy. Now I can stop being bait."

"Hold on, you were making her do what?"

"Willow figured it might be a way to get rid of her." That comment got laughs from a few and received a 'Hey!' from Cordy. Buffy's eyes traveled over the club. She spotted Oz on stage. He waved and she waved back. At last, she saw Giles.

"Hello Buffy."

"Hi Giles." After a minute, she hugged him fiercely. As her friend, and father figure, she felt she owed him that.

"I missed you to Buffy, but I'm afraid breathing is becoming an issue."

"Sorry." She pulled back, tears running down her face.

"Willow filled you in on everything, right?" Xander asked after a few minutes of tearful reunions. It had taken a while for everyone, save Cordy and Giles, to calm down enough to talk. Oz was still playing with the band.

"Everything except the Cordy being bait thing, but yeah."

"Ok, so you know everything that's been going on down here. But we have yet to know what your summer has been like. So, tell everything. Did you go to Belgium?"

"Why would I go to Belgium?"

"I think the relevant question is why wouldn't you? Belgium!"

"Xander, why would she want to go to Belgium. There's no good shopping there. Besides, why waste time if you could go to Miami or something. You went over to Florida, didn't you? Or Cancun? There's major partying over there."

"You guys are way off. Anyway, how's the slaying going?" By then, Oz had finished up with the band and had come over to sit next to Willow already.

"What you're really saying is how much did we spend on our little box of tricks."

"Like the cereal?" Xander commented, rather confused at the moment

"No, honey, not the cereal. Sometimes I wonder why I like you."

"Because I am unbelievably good looking."

"You wish." Was the only reply he got.

"Right…." Buffy let that trail on until Willow said,

"We're doing great! We dust nine out of ten!"

"Six out of ten." Oz said helpfully.

"Six out of ten." She repeated.

"Great, but now I'm bored! Let's dance people!" She ran over to the dance floor, with the others following behind her.

"Well, Joyce, she looks happy, doesn't she?"

"Very much, even after what I told her when she got back… I figured it would be a good time to let her see her friends, right Mr.Giles?"

"Joyce, call me Rupert. So you told her? About her father, and why she can barely remember some parts of her younger life?"

"She doesn't remember parts of when we lived in LA, after that spell. I don't think she cares. She doesn't need to know what really happened before I left England. She doesn't need to know anything about that." A fire in her eyes flared, before flickering out, her eyes going back to their natural calmness.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, the gang caught up on things that went on in Sunnydale, or LA, in Buffy's case. Really, Buffy was being pelted with questions about what happened while she was gone. "Hey, so you're not wanted for murder anymore." Oz said casually, like it was nothing. "Good. That was such a drag." Buffy replied, smiling at her friends for being so cool about, well, everything. Then, almost out of nowhere, Cordy asked, "So were you, like, living in a box or what?" 

"Well, it's a long story."

"So skip the heartwarming stuff about kindly old people and saving the farm and get right to the dirt."

"Ok…I was arrested for stealing a bus, then I escaped and went to work for a illegal monkey trading agency, but the place was ambushed, so I was in hiding for a month in this old wearhouse where I had to live off the monkey chow, which I stole. Then, when I thought it was safe, this ugly fat guy came in and attacked me. I knocked him out, and ran. Then I stole another bus and drove here, killing to cats and an Australian monkey turtle."

"Are you serious?" Xander asked, actually seeming to believe her.

"No, that's my dad… Really, I was working at this coffee shop, and living in this dirty apartment. Then, before I came back, I was trapped in a hell sweat shop for a while, but I killed the demon who ran it and came back here."

"I like the fake version better…"Xander complained. Then, "Wait a minute, you're dad's serious?! What?"

"Oh, that… Yeah, Sirius Black, my dad. Before me and my mom moved anyway… Anyone want pizza?" Buffy said like it was nothing, but all of the Scooby Gang was gaping at here, save Willow, and Oz.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, still not wonderfully written, but it longer then the last one….

Do tell what you think.

Soon to be known to the world:

_"Can you go?Spend time with your loving mother." "Well, I kinda have this, you know, thing..."_

"Buffy, pass the purple smelly stuff. It's next to the blue smoky stuff."

"New Slayer, meet Old Slayer."

"Buffy, do stop being irritating and continue training."

"Let's go over this again, shall we. Call me Buffy Black again and prepare for pain."

"Buffy Summers, or Cassandra Black, depending on what day it is. Only, seriously."

"It's amazing what you can do with a wand, you know? Wait, I really said that didn't I?"

"Oh my god, it's a Mini Spike!"

Ha! This is meant to be kinda funny, though this is Highschool Buffy we're talking about, so it should be anyway. We are dealing with the Highschool Scoobies now, so wish me luck.


	4. The Thought

**The Flirtatious Filez**

**Summery:** When Buffy returns to Sunnydale after she ran away, Joyce Summers finally tells her something she should have told a long time ago. Hank Summers isn't her father. Now Joyce and Buffy go to England, not expecting the surprises the country has in store for them.

Just to be clear on some facts:

This is Buffy **3rd** **Season**._ Angel **will not **be coming back _though, as that would be bad for the story line. Buffy and Scott will not get together. Faith will appear sometime soon, maybe the Bronze scene where she had before. _Dead Man's Party_ won't be happening.

I so forgot to mention this was Harry 6th year! Except Sirius isn't dead. He did fall through the Veil, but that will be explained later.

Buffy will be in 7th year. She in no twisted way will be dating anyone younger then her (Draco, Harry, ext.) As much as I love Buffy with Draco, that would be so icky for her to go out with the younger people.

**From here on out, the chapters will be longer, so no worries.**

Sirius won't make an appearance until later on in the story. Maybe after Joyce and Buffy see Dumbledore, since both of them think Sirius is evil, and still locked up in Azkabam.

The pairing may be driving you insane.... but they are NOT final decisions. You guys know that I like to change my mind a lot, as you saw in _When In Need_, the Original...

And... some questions that may spark your interests will be at the end of the chapter. I swear this one's longer!

**Pairings**

Ron/Hermione or Lavendar

Buffy/still have no idea. No Angel pairings, please... I just can't gravitate towards that... What Spike did for Buffy is greater then what Angel ever did... And Spike has awesome abs and now Angel's kinda fat....) I'm actually thinking of a Draco pairing... but probably not.

Xander/Cordy

Willow/Oz

Harry/Cho or OC

Draco/ OC

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sirius, for the last time, we don't know where Joyce and Cassandra are. We've looked a million times, but we cant find them. So either stop asking or look for yourself, please." Remus said for about the millionth time that month.

Now, Remus Lupin was known to be a calm man of sorts. Unless it was that time of the month where his, er... condition seemed to favor. But when he was annoyed to a certain point, he began to become irritated, even if it was his best friend annoying him. And, well, he was almost ready to reach that point.

"Fine, I'll take action my self." He said stubbornly

"How? You're wanted for murder, and surely anyone who sees you will report it."

"I'm going to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll be glad to help me." He replied, almost child like, in a way.

"Sirius, he has a lot on his plate right now, and bothering him about your wife and child, when you already know they're alive, isn't going to help him."

"But Remus...."

"Sirius, do stop acting like a 4-year-old. If you want to see them so bad, just go look for them your self." But after saying that, Remus not only knew it was stupid, but he knew he would have to go with him, too.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Huh?"

"Well, let's see... My dad, or undad, whatever, anyway, Hank isn't really my dad. He's like, a stepdad or something. Anyway, my real dad is Sirius Black, this wanted murder guy from England. Well, he and my mom were married, and then he betrayed their best friends, and her. The Potters, my parents best friends, Peter Pettigrew, and a bunch of random people were killed because or by him. Then my mom moved her and married Hank, changed my name and now I'm here, telling you this wonderful story of my life."

"Buff, you're my friend, so I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. You're..." Xander began, but was interuppted by a loud exclamation from Buffy, yet again.

"Oh yeah, and im a witch! Not like Willow, cuz she probably knows more about magic then me anyway, but like, with a wand and stuff. How unexplainably cheesy is that? And do you know, what am I saying, ofcourse you don't! Well, my real name is Cassandra Black."

"Buffy, thats nice, but I was going to say 'You're British'!" as if he was just waiting to be able to say that, Xander began to laugh. Hard.

"Well, consider that the final thing you ever say to me!" Buffy pouted at him and began another conversation with Willow.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just about half an hour later, most of the youger people in the club had left, leaving those who were over 17. A lot of the crowd was, so the Scoobies had been able to get a table and relax for awhile, glad to finally get off thier feet.

"So, are we patrolling or did all the vampires go to look for me?"

"No, We'll patrol, like old times. Except now its way cooler."

"How can patrolling be cooler then it was when I left?"

"Well, now we're all tricked out with our awesome walkie talkies." Willow replied, smiling.

"And I'm building my muscles! Have you ever tried to hold a vampire still when some else is staking it? It's insanely hard." Xander added proudly. He even flexed his new muscles for everyone.

" That's great Xander! Really, it is." But Buffy couldn't resist and rolled her eyes at him, even though a big smile tugged at the one already there. For the first time in a long time, Buffy was happy.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, in a small house on Privet Dr., a boy just about the age of 16, looked out of the window of his room, already cluttered with school work he should be working on, letters and gifts from friends, and the one thing in the world that could make him happiest, his broom.

Now, for those of us who didn't really know this boy, this may seem a bit, well, strange. But Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, and his broom was extraordinary. Given to him out of the love he had from his former godfather, Sirius Black, it was the one thing that he had been given that really meant something. But since Sirius had died the previous school year, it was one of the only things that really reminded him of his lost godfather.

And he couldn't help but blame himself for that. Hermione had even said he had a 'thing' for saving people. But he really felt as though it was his fault. He had fell for a trap, a devious one that his enemy knew would trick him into coming. That was a lesson learned in its self. His enemy, Voldemort, knew him, and he knew him well.

So Harry, mind still reeling from everything that had happened the previous year, including finding out about a Prophecy that pretty much said he had to kill Voldemort or die, lay in his bed, looking out into the full moon. He had been thinking over the past years, fighting off an evil he had yet to truly until the end of his forth year. And the year after, his fifth, he had been called crazy, and was shunned and ridiculed by his peers. And he managed to teach a illegal class about DADA, drive away a psychopathic teacher from hell, and hopefully pass his OWLs, all in one year. While thinking all of this over, something happened.

His scar began to tingle. He expected it to just explode after a while, but it didn't. For the first time, his scar just tingled. A almost pleasant tingle, unlike the exploding pain from the past. And so he said to himself,

"This is going to be on hell of a school year."

And just as the last word slipped from his lips, he fell into a long awaited sleep. And, as the night of firsts continued on, he slept his first peaceful sleep since Voldemort came back.

But as we know, there is always peace before a war, where things are not what they appear to be. Harry didn't know how right he was when he said it was going to be one hell of a year. In fact, some might actually consider it the year from hell.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1st ?: "What is Joyce hiding"

2nd ?: "What is Buffy missing from her memory?"

3rd ?: "Does Joyce really believe Sirius is a murderer?"

4th ?: "Why doesnt Harry know Sirius is alive?"

Thought those would be somthing you might want to think about. Post what you want to be in here and maybe I'll put it in, because I** LOVE** reviews! Feel free to post your ideas about the answers if you want, too.

No sneak preview for two reasons. 1.I barely got any response on the other chapter. 2. You've seen the ones I havent used yet, and well, im out of future ideas.


	5. The Memory

1**The Flirtatious Filez**

**Summery:** When Buffy returns to Sunnydale after she ran away, Joyce Summers finally tells her something she should have told a long time ago. Hank Summers isn't her father. Now Joyce and Buffy go to England, not expecting the surprises the country has in store for them.

Just to be clear on some facts:

This is Buffy **3rd** **Season**._ Angel **will not **be coming back _though, as that would be bad for the story line. Buffy and Scott will not get together. Faith will appear sometime soon, maybe the Bronze scene where she had before. _Dead Man's Party_ won't be happening.

I so forgot to mention this was Harry 6th year! Except Sirius isn't dead. He did fall through the Veil, but that will be explained later.

Buffy will be in 7th year. She in no twisted way will be dating anyone younger then her (Draco, Harry, ext.) As much as I love Buffy with Draco, that would be so icky for her to go out with the younger people.

**From here on out, the chapters will be longer, so no worries.**

Sirius won't make an appearance until later on in the story. Maybe after Joyce and Buffy see Dumbledore, since both of them think Sirius is evil, and still locked up in Azkaban.

The pairing may be driving you insane.... but they are NOT final decisions. You guys know that I like to change my mind a lot, as you saw in _When In Need_, the Original...

Review stuff:

Some people were pretty close with the answers they gave.

1.Joyce is hiding something big. And considering im only writing along the big picture, I don't know what it is yet. But it will have something to do with what happened 15 years before.

2.Some of Buffy's memories will be revealed in this chapter, but she won't remember them after what happens.

3.This is something that you'll have to figure out on your own.

4.I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to not tell Harry, but in this story, he doesn't.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Buffy, pass the purple smelly stuff. It's next to the blue smoky stuff." Willow asked, concentrating on what she was mixing in a small wooden bowl.

"Will, shouldn't you know what these things are called?" Buffy asked, handing Willow the powdery stuff she had asked for.

"I do. But imagine saying 'Black zuzgawnga root' when its not really black, and since I didn't even know what a zuzgawnga was until yesterday."

"Oh..." Buffy said understandingly, then she said "What's this stuff for anyway? What are we concocting?"

"Just a revised locator spell. The one we have now requires a large open field, a lot of different maps, and a monkey heart."

"Ew. And this one will help how?"

"All we'll need is the ingredients and a globe. It'll create a projection of the area that the thing we're looking for is and give us the name of the place in bigger letters."

"So, it's like a global tracking device, except less expensive and probably illegal."

"Well, if you put it that way...." Just as Willow was going to say something, their mixture exploded into a giant cloud of dust. Buffy, surprised by the sudden explosion, sucked in a breath, taking in some of the powder in the air. When the dust cloud cleared, she became dizzy and fainted, falling into a dream of her past.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_Joyce! It's so good to see you! " A pretty young women with red hair, ran up to Joyce Summers, or known then as Joyce Black, and gave her a hug._

"_Lily, it's good to see you too. Here, hold Cassandra. She did the most amazing thing today! I've haven't seen Sirius so happy since the day you and James got married. I'll tell you all about it when he, James, and Remus get here." Joyce said happily, handing her daughter to her godmother. Cassandra, or Buffy, lifted her hand in the air and fireworks shot from it, causing both Joyce and Lily to laugh._

"_Wow. She's almost two, and she's already showing signs of magic. Soon, she'll be the best little which in Hogwarts, just like her mum and Auntie Lily." She put her down on the couch and began to talk to her best friend, Joyce._

"_Joyce, do you know what's wrong with Peter? He seems, I don't know, distant. We never see him anymore, and he's always away when we get together."_

"_He's either having a secret relationship with one of those Hufflepuff girls he went the last few balls with, or he has a new super secret strip job and doesnt want us to find out because he'll die of embarrasment." Joyce said, and she and Lily laughed as they watched the young girl bounce around the room._

"_Auntie Lily! Look at me!" Young Cassandra, at the age of one and half, was already showing signs of her powerful heritage. The girl was floating 5 inches off the couch, waving her little hands in the air._

"_Sweetie, be careful." Joyce said. Then she asked, "So Lily, how's the baby?"_

"_Oh, he's doing great. Just think, in 4 months, you'll be an aunt for my little boy! James and Sirius will be so happy, too. Another little Maraurder-in-training. Cassy, baby, aren't you excited to have a new little cousin?"_

"_Baby cousin! Baby cousin! Baby cousin, baby cousin, baby cousin!!!!!" the little girl screamed in a sing songy voice without a care in the world. _

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_St. Mungo's was bustling, caring for the new born son of the famous James and Lily Potter. They had never seen that many people visit on the day of a child's birth. Remus and Sirius were talking with James about the name of his son, and Joyce was talking to Lily, who was still in bed, and held her new nephew. Cassandra was sitting on her Aunt Molly's lap, bouncing around as she looked at her new cousin. _

_The rest of the Weasley's were there too. The twins were running around, Percy was reading a large book for someone his age, and Bill and Charlie were talking about Quidditch. The Longbottom's family stopped by, on their way to see their newborn, Neville. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were there, having a chat with Hagrid. Everyone just looked happy, and it was as if the whole room glowed with joy._

"_Lils, what's his name?" Joyce asked as she held the newborn in her arms._

"_It's Sirius right?" Sirius yelled from where he, Remus, Peter, and James were sitting. Joyce rolled her eyes at her husband and said,_

"_Be quiet silly."_

"_His name is Harry James Potter. Right Harry?" she said as she held her son in her arms. Her eyes twinkled in happiness and everyone looked on, not noticing the momentary glare Peter had in his eyes as he looked on. His expression went back to the one he had had before, the look of joy that everyone had on their faces that day. No one had seen his glare except Joyce and her daughter, Cassandra. But she had let the incident slip from her memory soon after._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_James, Lily He's coming!" Joyce ran into the house in Godric's Hollow, screaming her warning to her friends._

"_Joyce, who's coming? Just calm down and tell us." They could hear Harry crying and Cassandra screaming in the next room._

"_Voldemort! Peter betrayed us! We have to get away." Just then, they heard the air around the crackle with power, evil power, the power of Voldemort._

"_Lily, Joyce he's here! Get Harry and Cass and get away! I'll hold him off!" James commanded, pushing them into the room with their children and closing the door._

"_Oh, god, James..."_

"_Lil, we have to go. He'll be fine. Get Harry." They heard the door crack open, and saw a dark figure that looked as if he were the devil himself. Lily grabbed ahold of Harry, as did Joyce with Cassy. Voldemort held his wand out in front of him, poised and ready to cast his infamous death spell._

"_Move aside girl! Give me the boy!"_

"_Not Harry! Please not Harry! Take me instead!"_

"_Very well. Avada Kedavra!" The green light whizzed toward Lily. Joyce screamed as it hit her best friend._

"_Lily! NO!!!" Cassy screamed, along with her mother. Voldemort smirked towards the mother and daughter._

"_It's no use. Now the boy is mine. Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, sending a green light toward the young boy. It was just about to hit Harry as his aunt watched on in horror. Then Cassy screamed, causing a blue light to shot out of her mouth toward her cousin. It hit him right before the Killing curse did. The deadly green light hit Harry, but bounced off of him and was sent toward its caster. It hit Voldemort, causing to scream in pain and fall to the ground lifelessly._

_Joyce looked at the bodies of her best friend, then to her worst enemy. She looked a her daughter, who was crying helplessly for her aunt, and her godchild, Harry, who just sat there in a sort of frozen state. Joyce then crumbled to her knees and cried for the lives of her friends, and the saved one of her nephew until Hagrid showed up and took her, Cassandra, and Harry away._

!!!!!!!!!

_Joyce to one last look at Hogwarts, and England. In the past month, she had lost her best friends James and Lily Potter, to Voldemort. She had lost her godchild, Harry, to the muggle Dursleys, and her husband to Azkaban. So Joyce took one last look at the world she grew up in, took in a deep breath, and held in one hand the hand of her daughter, who hadn't said more then five words since they had left Godric's Hollow. In the other, she held a golden locket on a bracelet. She poped the locket open and touched the little black dog in one on the gaps. They disappeared from the place they were standing only a moment ago. _

_Just minutes after, three people came running out from the school behind them. Look around frantically for the two people they need to see the most._

"_They're gone. Remus, they're gone." Molly Weasley whispered, tears ready to spill from her eyes._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoa, note to self. 'Never work on spells with Willow.'" Buffy said as her eyes opened and she came back to the real world. She didn't remember a thing from her dream, and that was probably best for the 17 year old girl. Though she didn't show it, she was still affected by the things that had happened the year before. If she remembered these things from the past, she may never recover from all the pain in her life.

"Buffy's awake!" a voice screamed from inside the room.

"Willow, what did you say that stuff was for again?"

"A locator spell. Why?"

"It didn't work very well."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(ok, so I was going to end it there, but I love you guys, and since I don't update as much as I should, I will give you more....)_

"Mom, can I ask you something? About dad?" Buffy said uncertainly just a couple hours after the dream she didn't remember.

"Um, sure honey... What about?"

"What was he like, before he went crazy and started killing people?" Joyce smiled gently, tears forming as she thought of the memories.

"Well, he was amazing. The most loyal man you could ever know. That was why we were so surprised by what happened. He and his friends, James, Remus, and Peter, were the most, I guess you could say, Xander-like people, only they had magic. All they would do was pull pranks, and joke around. They stuck together for the whole 7 years, sharing secrets of the past, and the present. They even stayed friends after graduation. James was maybe the most known new Auror of their generation. They lived exciting lives, always throwing parties for celebrations of a successful mission, or anniversaries of marriages, proposels, and pretty much anything. Those four, and Lily and everyone I knew from there, they were all just so.... so happy. Then, after Voldemort, I didnt stick around to see what would happen. I think I should have stayed though, so you could have had a chance to know your real family." With tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked at Buffy.

"Mom, I love my life right now. I have super cool strength, and the best friends anyone could ever have. I have my own family here, but if I would make you feel any better, we could always go to the land of the Gileses, and meet everyone you knew. Maybe I could even get that wand you were talking about, and learn some neat little tricks to hide zits and bad hair days." She laughed along with her mother, who was feeling batter about the thought of going back to England, and the fact that Buffy said she would like to, too.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muhahahha!

That was a fast chappie! I know what I added wasnt a lot, but it was a nice mothery daughter moment.

Ha, I answered two of my questions! Now you know Joyce doesn't really believe Sirius is a murderer and you know what some of Buffy's memories are.

And I loved you all so much I added another one for you. The St. Mungo's scene wasn't part of the original draft, but I added it because you all reviewed. smiles

So anyway, the next few chapter should have,

_Faith coming to Sunnydale_

_Some neat Faith/Scott action. Yes that Scott._

_Something is revealed about the amazing bouncing ferret_

_Buffy and her mom go to Hogwarts_

This all wont happen in one chapter, but atleast I'm planning ahead this time. After the _When In Need_ fiasco, I don't think I want to go and rewrite this. My first Buffy long lost family fic. smiles proudly They grow up so fast.

Ok, that was weird.

Review!!!!


End file.
